This disclosure relates to a system and method for changing tires.
There can be situations wherein a driver will find himself stuck on a road because of a flat tire. Knowing how to change a tire is important to every driver. However, changing a flat tire can be a very frustrating and inconvenient experience. It can involve unmounting the spare tires, maneuvering the tires, and mounting the tires into the vehicle's axle.
Furthermore, spare tires on SUVs and trucks are often mounted underneath the vehicle. A crank system can be used to unmount and lower down spare tires from the bottom of the vehicle. Once the spare tire is on the ground, the tire needs to be dragged away from under the vehicle in order to retrieve it. This method can work however dragging a spare tire can cause damage to the tire. Moreover, such method can be inconvenient to the user since spare tires can be heavy. Further, removing a damaged tire from the axle and replacing it with a new tire can be a cumbersome process, especially for a smaller person.
As such it would be useful to have an improved system and method for changing tires.